


It's Not Raining Inside

by gamergirl929



Series: A Forever Kind of Love [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, HSAU, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her own family doesn´t want her. It's cold inside and outside. Will Carmilla find her safe haven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Raining Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off an anonymous prompt I received on Tumblr: Hollstein Prompt: HSAU where Carmilla's mom kicks her out because she found out Carm is dating Laura. Carm goes over to Laura's because she can't think of anywhere else to go. Laura is out but her dad let's Carm in because she looks so, defeated. Carmilla and Papa Hollis finally bond. He tells her she can sleep on the couch for as long as she needs. Laura is surprised to see Carm asleep on the couch when she finally gets back. Papa Hollis explains, why Carmilla is asleep on the couch. Laura tries to cuddle up next to Carm without waking her but fails. Fluff ensues. PS I've had this idea for a while but I can't bring it to life quite like any authors in this fandom can.
> 
> I really hope the anon who requested it enjoys and I hope others do as well! :) 
> 
> “

_"You’re dating that insignificant girl? Come now, Carmilla, REALLY!? A girl? Do you not care at how this is going to reflect on me!? You are a Karnstein!”_

I can hear my mother’s voice screeching through my head as I stomp down the rain-covered sidewalk, hugging my arms tightly around my body.

Mother’s voice floods my mind once more.

_“You’re not even worthy of the Karnstein name! You leave me no other choice… Get out of my house! I refuse to associate with you, until this little phase you’re going through has ended.” She snarls and I rapidly shake my head, “Laura is not just a phase! I love her.”_

_She shakes her head slowly with a scoff._

_“For your sake, you better hope this is just a phase. You are not welcome back into my home, if you insist on dating her.” My hands clench into fists as I turn on my heels and rush towards the door, my mother’s heels clicking on the floor behind me._

_“You’re NOT welcome back here, Carmilla!” She screeches as she slams the door with a resounding thud._

I flinch as the sound of the slamming door echoes throughout my mind. The rain begins to increase until I’m caught in a massive downpour, on my way to the only place I’ll be welcome… Laura’s house.

I run down the sidewalk, bringing my leather jacket up in an attempt to shield myself from the rain. When I catch sight of Laura’s house, I breathe a sigh of relief.

I sprint across the street and reach Laura’s porch. Bringing my hand up, I quickly knock on the door.

“Please be home… Please be home…” I mutter as a particularly hard cold chill wracks my body. I’m shivering and shaking when I hear the thudding of footsteps from behind the door, carrying someone my direction… someone who isn’t Laura.

“Oh… Mr. Hollis… Is… Is Laura around?” I ask glancing behind him. Timothy Hollis, is a large man who can practically fill the doorway. He stares down at me intently, his brow furrowed slightly.

“She’s not here. She won’t be back until later tonight. She went to some movie with LaFontaine and Perry.” He waves his hand as I slowly nod.

He blinks rapidly and takes a step closer, “Carmilla, is everything alright…?  You’re soaked… And it’s very late. Come in, we don’t want you getting sick now...” He steps to the side allowing me to enter his home.

I clench my teeth tightly before stepping forwards and into the warm dwelling.

The living room is placed at the left, with a large TV sitting in front of a good sized couch. Glancing at the TV, I see a documentary is on. I find the corner of my mouth quirking slightly. So that’s where she gets it from…

“Carmilla, go up to Laura’s room, get a towel and a change of clothes… Then meet me in the kitchen.” Mr. Hollis walks away without saying another word. I slip my soaked converse off at the front door and make my way up the stairs, entering Laura’s room on the right.

A familiar room I’ve been inside plenty of times… a room that is very much Laura. Doctor Who posters liter the walls, along with news clippings and a wide array of photos.

I shuffle towards the dresser rifling through its drawers until I find a pair of my own sweatpants. I thought I left some stuff here… Or Laura decided she wanted them more than me. I slip on the sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt of Laura’s, anything to stop this shivering.

I slowly make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mr. Hollis is sitting at the table, two steaming cups waiting.

“Come sit…” He says as he sips at the contents of his mug.

I take the seat next to him, my eyes falling to the table in front of me. I can feel the man’s eyes boring into me, waiting for me to say something… anything… but I stay silent.

It’s Mr. Hollis who finally breaks the silence, “Carmilla, did something happen?” He asks, his voice soft and soothing. A welcome change from my mother’s screeching voice.

“My mother…” I pause swallowing hard, attempting to find the words I want to say… I look up to find Mr. Hollis eyes on me, waiting for me to continue…

“She kicked me out.” I whisper the last part softly and close my eyes tight to stop the tears from spilling out.

Mr. Hollis sighs loudly, “Oh, Carmilla…” He places a gentle hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. I sniff softly, my eyes creaking open, locking on a very worried Mr. Hollis, who’s also wearing a similar frown.

“She said I’m only allowed back if I stop seeing Laura…” I mutter softly as I stare down at the steam rising from what I can see now is hot chocolate.

“You can’t help who you are, Carmilla. If you mother can’t accept that…” He pauses, as his frown turns into a soft warm smile, “if she can’t accept that, than she’s missing out on a very wonderful and kind daughter.” He smiles, giving my shoulder another squeeze. I can feel a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth as Mr. Hollis continues.

“I see the way my daughter looks at you… And the way you look at her. You make her incredibly happy, Carmilla, and I can tell she does the same to you. If you mother cannot accept the fact that you like girls, it is her loss. She doesn’t deserve a daughter like you. Remember the fault is not with you, it’s with her…” Mr. Hollis takes another sip of his hot chocolate before he slowly stands.

“Carmilla, this house will always welcome you. You can sleep on the couch tonight or for how long you need.” He smiles, my eyebrows rise and my mouth opens slightly before I snap it back shut.

I quickly stand and wrap my arms around the large man, “Thank you, Mr. Hollis.” I hug the man tightly. He returns the hug just as hard, before taking a step back and placing his hands on my shoulders.

“Call me Tim.” He smiles as he moves from the kitchen. “Let me get you some blankets and pillows.” He moves out of view.

When he rounds the corner and walks up the stairs, the tears start to slide down my face again.

* * *

It’s after midnight when LaFontaine drops me off in front of my house.

“Thanks for the ride, LaF! I’ll see you later!” I smile and wave as LaFontaine pulls down the road and out of sight. I search through my pockets for my house keys and find them just as I reach the front door.

Slipping the key into the lock, I push the front door open.

The house is shrouded in complete darkness, except for the faint flickering of the TV that is still on. No doubt dad fell asleep on the couch again.

I peer over the edge of the couch and to my surprise I don’t see my father… I see Carmilla. Sleeping on my couch.

“Carm…?”

I blink rapidly and move around the couch, kneeling in front of Carmilla’s sleeping form. My heart clenches when I see the tear tracks running down her cheeks.

I close my eyes for a second, then glance down, slipping my wet shoes off before sliding slowly and silently in front of Carmilla, hoping not to wake her.

The couch is relatively large, giving me enough room to slip on the couch in front of her. I bury my face in her neck, and run my fingers through her slightly damp hair.

The girl mumbles in her sleep, her arms wrapping around me and pulling me into her chest.

“Cupcake…?” She rasps softly, her voice thick with sleep, as her eyes slowly flutter open, her brow furrowed slightly.

“It’s me, Carm…” I whisper as I lean up and press a kiss to the underside of her jaw. “I’m here.”

My girl hugs me tighter, her nose buried in my hair, her eyes clamped shut.

“I’m here…” I whisper again, as Carmilla hides her face in my hair. I can feel wet drops hitting my neck every now and then.  

“Carmilla… what happened…?” I whisper softly as I gently run my fingers through her hair. She sniffs and only increases the tightness of her hug.

“My mother happened…” She mumbles against my neck. I turn slightly and press a kiss to the top of her head.  

“She found out about us… she…” Carmilla pauses, “Laura, she kicked me out.”

My eyes slam shut as I hold Carmilla, in my arms, hugging her just as tightly as she’s hugging me. “I am so sorry…” I mumble, feeling a slight pang of guilt in my chest. It’s my fault… I did this…

“Your dad said I could stay here…” She whispers softly against my neck, her breath dancing across my skin. A small smile forms on my lips… Way to go, dad.

“You’re welcome here, Carmilla. For as long as you want…” I whisper as I hold the girl in my arms. She slowly leans back.

Her dark brown, bloodshot eyes lock with mine. Her eyes slowly flutter shut as she leans forwards, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

“I love you, Laura Hollis.” She whispers as her fingers glide through my hair.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you…” She whispers, causing me to place a finger against her pursed lips.

“You were you. You deserve me, Carmilla… I love you too.” I say while slipping my finger away from her lips, and replacing it with my own lips, firmly pressing them against Carmilla’s.

My girlfriend sighs contently as she wraps her arms around me.

It doesn’t take long for her breathing to even out, the hot puffs against my neck alerting me she is fast asleep.

I lean up and press a soft kiss to her neck, tracing the curve of her jaw with my index finger.

“I love you so, so much, Carmilla Karnstein…” I whisper as I close my eyes, and bury my nose in her hair. It doesn’t take long for me to fall asleep too.

* * *

I descend the stairs early the next morning, attempting to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

As I hit the bottom step, I peer over the edge of the couch and a large smile takes up my features as I look at the two girls, fast asleep.

Laura has a hint of a smile on her face, as Carmilla holds her tightly in her arms.

I cross my arms and shake my head slowly.

I have to admit, if my daughter is going to be with anyone… I’m happy she is with Carmilla.

I smile as I walk to the kitchen. Guess I better get used to making breakfast for three.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thank you for being my beta Ivy888! :)


End file.
